Anchoring assemblies, for use within boreholes that have been pre-drilled, for example, within concrete substructures or substrates, are of course well known in the art and industry. Examples of such anchoring assemblies are disclosed, for example, within U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,550 which issued to Popp et al. on Jun. 15, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,134 which issued to Bergner on May 29, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,135 which issued to Barthomeuf et al. on Feb. 27, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,224 which issued to Peterken on Jan. 19, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,205 which issued to Johnson on Oct. 27, 1914, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,000,715 which issued to Caywood on Aug. 15, 1911. Obviously, in connection with the use of such anchoring assemblies within the concrete substructures of substrates, it is desirable to develop and use anchoring assemblies wherein the same are characterized by means of structural components or features which will effectively ensure the fact that the holding capabilities, or the pull-out resistance characteristics, of the anchoring assemblies will not be compromised whereby the anchoring assemblies will remain solidly affixed, or stably embedded, within the concrete substrates or substructures for long periods of time despite the presence, existence, or development of various, varying, or volatile external environmental conditions. In this manner, not only will the anchoring assemblies exhibit desirably long service lives, but in addition, the structural components, which have been secured to the concrete substructures or substrates by means of such anchoring assemblies, will be solidly and reliably affixed or secured to the underlying concrete substrates or substructures.
One means for effectively determining or testing the performance capabilities of such anchoring assemblies comprises an industrially accepted operational technique known as cracked concrete testing which basically simulates real-world conditions, in a compressed time-frame, under laboratory testing conditions. In accordance with such operational testing, and with reference being made to FIG. 1, a block of concrete 10 has a plurality of transversely oriented rebars 12 fixedly embedded therein. A hydraulic pump 14 is operatively connected to each one of first end portions 16 of the plurality of rebars 12 by means of suitable hydraulic connectors 18, and crack initiators 20, which may comprise, for example, wedge-type devices, plates, hydraulic expansion tubes, or the like, are incorporated within the concrete block 10 at predetermined locations along the transverse extent of the concrete block 10 so as to effectively cause or initiate the development or propagation of longitudinally oriented cracks 22 within the concrete block 10, at a plurality of transversely spaced locations, when the hydraulic pump 14 is operatively cycled between pulling and pushing modes of operation whereby pulling and pushing forces are alternatively exerted upon the first end portions 16 of the rebars 12. In this manner, the rebars 12 effectively undergo expansion and contraction whereby, in turn, the cracks 22 are caused to be cyclically expanded or contracted between OPEN and CLOSED positions. A plurality of first linearly variable displacement transformers (LVDTs) 24 are operatively associated with each one of the longitudinally extending cracks 22 so as to in fact measure the size of each crack 22 as each one of the cracks 22 is cyclically expanded or contracted between its OPEN and CLOSED positions as a result of the exertion of the pulling and pushing forces upon the first end portions 16 of the rebars 12 by means of the hydraulic pump 14.
Continuing still further, and with reference being made to FIG. 2, when the pump 14 is operated so as to be disposed in its mode whereby pushing forces are exerted upon the first end portions 16 of the rebars 12 so as to effectively cause the cracks 22 to be disposed in their CLOSED positions, a hole 26 is drilled or bored within each one of the cracked regions 22 of the concrete block 10, and an anchor assembly 28 is installed within each one of the boreholes 26. Each one of the anchor assemblies 28 is subsequently torqued to its specifications, and a predetermined sustained load, as schematically illustrated by means of the arrow L, is then applied to each one of the anchor assemblies 28 by means of a suitable spring-loaded or hydraulic pump load assembly or bracket 30 that has a suitable load cell mechanism, not illustrated, operatively associated therewith so as to in fact measure the extent of the load impressed upon each one of the anchor assemblies 28.
Subsequently, the hydraulic pump 14 is cyclically operated so as to cause each one of the cracks 22 to be OPENED and CLOSED, by means of a predetermined amount, such as, for example, 0.012 inches (0.012″) for one thousand (1000) cycles over the course of a predetermined period of time, such as, for example, three or four hours, during which time each one of the anchor assemblies 28 is effectively required to exhibit sufficient pull-out resistance so as not to be permitted to move upwardly within, or relative to, the concrete block 10 by means of a distance of more than 0.120 inches (0.120″) or else the particular anchor assembly 28 will be considered to be a failure and therefore unacceptable for its intended usage. In connection with the monitoring of the movements of each one of the anchor assemblies 28, a second linearly variable displacement transformer (LVDT) 32, which may be operatively connected to the spring-loaded or hydraulic pump load assembly or bracket 30, may be employed to measure the distance that each one of the anchor assemblies 28 may move within the concrete block 10. It is to be appreciated, for example, that the cyclic testing of the anchor assemblies 28 within the concrete block 10, wherein the cracked regions 22 of the concrete block 10 are cyclically OPENED and CLOSED during the one thousand (1000) times or cycles, is designed to simulate, for example, environmental conditions wherein, for example, concrete substructures or substrates may expand and contract due to variances in ambient temperature conditions.
While it is noted that the aforenoted U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,911,550, 4,929,134, 4,904,135, 4,720,224, 1,115,205, and 1,000,715, which respectively issued to Popp et al., Bergner, Barthomeuf et al., Peterken, Johnson, and Caywood, are directed toward and disclose various anchoring assemblies for use within concrete or similar boreholes, it is additionally noted that none of the disclosed anchoring assemblies are directed toward an anchoring assembly which is specifically structured so as to assuredly satisfy or meet the requirements of the aforenoted cracked concrete testing procedures in order to ensure that not only will each anchoring assembly not exhibit failure and will in fact desirably exhibit high pull-out resistance and long service lives, but in addition, that the structural components, which have been secured to the concrete substrates or substructures by means of such anchoring assemblies, will be solidly and reliably affixed or secured to the underlying concrete substrate or substructure foundations.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved anchoring assembly which is specifically structured so as to assuredly satisfy or meet the requirements of the aforenoted cracked concrete testing procedures in order to ensure that not only will such anchoring assemblies not exhibit failure and will in fact desirably exhibit high pull-out resistance and long service lives, but in addition, that the structural components, which have been secured to the concrete substrates or substructures by means of such anchoring assemblies, will be solidly and reliably affixed or secured to the underlying concrete substrates or substructures.